What Makes You Beautiful
by CrueFan21
Summary: When a stranger in town, comments to Anna that she isn't as beautiful as Elsa, she takes it to heart. Elsa, on the other hand, has a much different opinion, and intends on instilling it in her younger sister. A sisterly oneshot.


What Makes You Beautiful

* * *

As Anna walked through the marketplace one morning, she smiled at all the people she saw. Some of them she knew, and others she didn't, but was still happy to see them just the same. Anna was going into town to purchase some blueberries from the grocery vendor. Later in the day, she and Elsa were planning to make a blueberry pie to share with Kristoff and Olaf. As she approached the grocer's stand, she placed her basket on the counter, and began to fill it with blueberries. The vendor smiled as he saw her.

"Why, good morning, Princess Anna! How are you today?" he asked.

"Hello! I'm doing very well, thank you! How are you this morning?" Anna replied.

"It's another day, another opportunity to sell fresh fruits and vegetables," the vender said. "What can I get for you today?"

"Elsa and I are planning on baking a blueberry pie together. She sent me here to buy some blueberries."

"Well, take as many as you like. I just picked a fresh batch yesterday."

Anna filled her basket with as many blueberries as she could carry. Shortly after, she paid the vender what she owed him, and started heading back to the castle.

Along the way, she was stopped by a gentleman she had seen a couple of times before in the town square. He always had a smile on his face, and greeted her kindly.

"Good morning, Princess Anna!" he greeted.

"Why, good morning, sir," Anna replied. "Is there anything I could help you with?"

"No, there isn't. I just wanted to stop and ask how Queen Elsa is doing."

"She's doing very good. Thank you for asking," Anna said.

"Oh, that's great to hear. She works so hard, and is such an inspiration to us all."

Anna blushed. It always made her happy to hear people say good things about her sister.

"Not to mention, she's such a beautiful woman. She lights up any room she enters."

"Thank you," Anna said. "She'd appreciate that."

"You could learn a thing or two about beauty from your sister, Princess Anna."

"Excuse me?" Anna asked, confused by the man's statement.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, you're beautiful as well, but there is room for improvement, you know. You aren't exactly up to Queen Elsa's standards."

"Oh, well, that's kind of how it's always been, I suppose," Anna remarked. Truth be told, the comment stung quite a bit.

"Well, I must be off now. Take care, Princess Anna, give my best to Queen Elsa for me."

"I will," Anna said, glumly. The man's comment still stuck in her mind: was she not up to Elsa's standards of beauty? She always knew that Elsa was smarter than her, and prettier, but she never thought that she was so under par. When she returned to the castle, she sat the basket of blueberries in the kitchen, and walked upstairs to her room.

Anna laid down on the bed, trying not to let the man's comment bother her, but it continued to pursue her thoughts like an annoying bug.

Anna always took pride in her looks. Although one wouldn't be able to tell this as soon as she woke up in the morning, but whenever she went out, she always went out of her way to look her best. Occasionally, she wore makeup, along with a pair of earrings, but she was never super into making herself look like the belle of the ball. She just wanted to look nice, that's all. Kristoff always thought she looked alright. He often commented how pretty she looked, whenever he saw her. His compliments touched her, and she knew that he meant them, but there was always a trace of doubt left in her mind.

Anna stood up, and walked towards the mirror in her room. She took a close look at her appearance. Her hair was tied up in the braids she often wore. On her face, were several freckles that she always thought were a nuisance. Her body wasn't as curvy as Elsa's, but she had the figure of a slender young woman. As she gazed into the mirror, she didn't hear the door behind her open.

"Hello, Anna!" Elsa greeted.

Anna turned around to face her sister. "Oh, hi, Elsa."

"Did you get the blueberries?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I did. I left them downstairs in the kitchen."

"Well, great! Let's go make a blueberry pie!" Elsa cried.

"Sure. That sounds nice," Anna responded, glumly.

Elsa could tell that something was wrong with Anna. Her sister wasn't her usual cheerful, lively self. Elsa calmly approached her, asking her what was wrong.

"Anna, is something on your mind?" she asked.

"It's just…something a man said in the village today, that really hit home with me."

"What did he say?"

"He said that I'm not as beautiful as you are."

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. "Anna, that's ridiculous, you're beautiful just the way you are! There's no competition!

"But he's right, Elsa. I've always known that you were the prettier one, but today, it really hit me. I could never hold a candle to you as far as brains, and talent goes. And I can never be as pretty as you are."

Elsa smiled. She took Anna by the hand, and walked her over to the mirror.

"Ok, Anna, tell me what you see," Elsa instructed.

"I just see my reflection, that's all," Anna replied.

"Well, I see more than that. I see a strong, confident, beautiful woman. Not just on the outside, but on the inside as well."

"That's nice of you to say, Elsa, but it's not true," Anna said.

"It is true, Anna. You are a beautiful woman, inside and out. I'm no better looking than you are. Don't compare yourself to others. You're beautiful in your own special way. You're Anna, and that's what makes you beautiful,"

Tears filled up in Anna's eyes. Usually, she was the one cheering Elsa up, but it was the other way around this time. She hugged her sister tightly, giving her a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Thank you, Elsa. That means a lot to me."

"Of course, Anna. Now don't you ever forget it," she said, playfully.

"What do you say we go bake that pie, huh?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

As they started to walk off together, Elsa spoke, "Hey Anna!"

"Yes, Elsa!"

"Just between you and me, I think you're beautifuller."

The sisters laughed, both remembering their exchange from Elsa's coronation a year earlier.

"Well, I happen to think you're beautifuller, Elsa!" Anna replied.

"Well, I guess we both are," Elsa observed.

"True that," Anna said.

* * *

 **A/N: It's been a little while since I wrote a sisterly oneshot. I hope you enjoyed this one!**


End file.
